


Pragma

by ejr



Series: Davie and Lilian Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, because they are in love, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejr/pseuds/ejr
Summary: Relationships can be tricky. Good thing Davie and Lilian can always depend on each other for support through hard times, growing closer with each passing day, carving out their own little happy place in the world.





	Pragma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davie has to work, like she always does. The cold feels a bit colder today, and as she's getting ready to face it, her girlfriend tries to convince her otherwise.

Davie’s alarm clock goes off at 6’o’clock and she rises routinely like the tide. After being self employed for so long, the routine is second nature. The alarm goes off, she gets up, she goes to work.

The sun isn’t up yet. Winter weather is quickly approaching and the days have grown shorter, the mornings colder, and she distantly wonders if it’s time to turn on the heat in the house. She stands and stretches, shaking warmth into her limbs. The sheets get put back to where they were before she disturbed them. She doesn't want her girlfriend to freeze in her absence. Lilian looks so pretty laying there, snoozing away. It's hard to resist climbing back into bed.

No. She has to work. She'll resist just like she has many days before.

Thinking of a warm shower, Davie shuffles to the closet. She finds the softest, fluffiest towel, and pulls it down, pulling a cascade of other towels out with it that flop onto the floor around her. She curses quietly. It's too early to be refolding towels.

“Davie?” Behind her, the bed stirs. Davie freezes like a burglar caught red handed.

“Yes?”

Lilian’s sleepy brown eyes peer up at Davie from behind the edge of a blanket. “What’re you doin’ up?”

“I’ve got to work, sweetheart.”

“No,” Lilian whines, rolling over. She makes the perfect picture of coziness, wrapped up in their best blankets, her pajama shirt sliding to one side. "It's too cold today. Come back to bed."

“Sorry,” Davie says, setting her towel on the desk and sitting on the bed. She combs Lilian’s dark hair away from her face, her skin warm with heat from the blankets, cheeks pink. Her eyes aren’t even open anymore. She has a pillow wrinkle pressed into one side of her face. “I have to work. Just how it is.” She kisses Lilian's temple as soft as a butterfly landing a flower.

“It shouldn’t be. Davie, please. Take a morning off? I want you to lay down again with me.”

Davie hesitates. The picture of perfect comfort with herself in the mix stands like a vision in her mind. “I… Should work. I left my protagonist with a barely contained explosion. I want to finish that chapter as soon as I can.”

“You work all day, all the time.” Lilian says, suddenly angry, her intensity muffled by her lingering sleepiness. “Your protagonist can wait. You can take _ one _ morning off. It’s _ cold_.”

Davie hums, considering. “Well, I suppose I could. I guess I _ am _ahead on my chapter, and my next deadline isn’t until Thursday...”

Lilian grins, eyes still blessedly closed. “Come to bed! Come to bed!” She chants.

“Okay, you convinced me.” Davie says, rolling her eyes. Fondness rises in her chest, the kind of affection that make her feel grateful to be at this point in her life, that she can have days like these with her most beloved person. She puts her phone on silent and half haphazardly tosses it onto the nightstand. “Only an hour more,” Davie says as she slides back into bed. It’s deliciously warm. Lilian snuggles up to Davie immediately, making happy noises. Davie holds her close, fingertips retracing well known patterns into Lilian’s skin.

“One hour is perfect. More than enough. Wonderful.” Lilian’s weight on Davie’s chest feels so right and so indulgent, Davie wonders why she even protested in the first place. “Love you,” Lilian murmurs, somewhere near Davie’s collar bone.

“I love you too. Go back go sleep, baby." Lilian mumbles something incomprehensible and settles. She relaxes like a content cat into Davie's arms. She's warm and solid and comfortable, and Davie feels grounded by the sensation.

Davie doesn’t sleep so much as daydream, planning out her day and what she wants to write in the next chapter, but when her hour is up, she feels much more rested and warm. The cold doesn’t feel so biting when she gets up again and she’s incredibly pleased, relaxed and loving.

“Go get em, tiger.” Lilian says as Davie slips away into the shower.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys come to love these gals like I do! I want to post more of them soon <3  
feel free to comment questions or thoughts!


End file.
